Patent Literature 1 describes an elevator control device that performs predetermined parking operation automatically when the car call to a specified floor is cut off. Specifically, in the elevator control device described in Patent Literature 1, the fourth and fifth floors in a five-storied building are set to the specified floors, and when car calls to both of the fourth and fifth floors are cut off, parking operation for running a car to the fifth floor (the predetermined parking floor) is performed.
Patent Literature 2 discloses an elevator control device in which a switch for changing over elevator operation to parking operation is installed at a place separate from the elevator, for example, on a control panel.